My Loyalty To Thee
by Kittenz Koni
Summary: Saix is a slave, under a horable warden. Till his angel shines a light on him. Torture and abuse. Yaoi implied. Please Read & Review.


Welcome to My Holiday Present To Who Ever Wants To Read This.

It is a KH fic for Xemnas and Saix. Tech it should go up on 1/7 but I want it up now.

Warning: Abuse and torture please no flames I did warn you.

That's about it eccept for saying I do not own Kingdom Hearts If I did you all would know.

I do own Rayne and Oryian thoe. Anyway on with the fic. Please Read And Review.

* * *

I feel the eyes of my master on me as I work. He thinks I do not know, but I can tell. He is always watching me no matter what I do. At night when he believes I'm asleep, he would come to my room and just stand in the doorway. To most the gesture itself would scream rape or stalker. But for some reason unknown it puts a strange ease in my heart.

I would never be equal to my master no matter what I try. My scarred being will never come close to the god-like figure that is his. The day we met we were bound at the core. I was his from that moment on.

It was a basic day for a young one of my rank. Being flaunted in frount of men and women alike in in this 'fine' establishment. We were walked out as usual but, the warden was on edge. As we were lead out the man watching stared for a moment then beconed me forward.

I stood in silent awe, only to be jerked forward by the chain upon leather collar around my neck. He walked around me as if inspecting, _looking _for a flaw. He placed a hand on my sholder and feels down my arm. I stayed still not particularly wanting any form of punishment.

After several minutes of proding, flexing and grouping, the man and the warden walked around in front of me as the others were taken out. I panicked slightly, no one really knew what happened when you were singled out. And of the few who did they dared not speak of it.

"You boy. I wish to know your name." He watched me closely, as if waiting for me to display said flaws. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. "Saix Sir." But alas my cover didn't hold. There was no hiding my discusst, the people who came to these places sickened me.

The man's face flaired red as he turned on his heels and left the way he had come, as i was thrown to the ground. While I was down two large guards grabbed me roughly and dragged me to the imfamous torture room.

I tried to fight as one removed my shirt, while the other strapped me down onto the unforgiving table which forced you alert. It had a slight eletric current that ran threw it, you see? While one flicked the switch to start the current I took in my suroundings. Knifes, check, whips, yup, chains, ow and rusty too but here, guns that's a bit much but ok, as well as other implaments of torture lined the area.

The warden walked in red in the face, and when he spoke it was full of pure rage and raw hatered for me. "You just sold your fucking soul now welp! Do you even know who that was!" I was suprised to say the least. He never lost his temper, at least not like this. Dispite my slight fear, I shook my head in an honest no. "That was the bloody general of the kings army you dobe!" Along with the insult I got to feel a lash from the warden's prize steel whip accrost my bare chest.

I bit my lip as not to scream and give the bastard something to gloat about later. Another insult, another flick of his wrist and pain flared accrost my chest. With every hit the steel band cut deeper into my skin. While blood flowed freely from the wound, it stained my pants a deep red. The whip struck a nerve and I groaned. You could literally hear the warden's smirk, "So your not so tough are you!" He bellowed over the guards laughter. The whip flicked one last time, then was laid down. My chest felt like an inferno, it hurt to breathe. The binds were unlatched and I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Lift up that worthless piece of scum." I heard the warden shout. I was hoisted up by my arms and the guards snickered. I was dazed but opened my eyes to see the warden inspecting various blades. He glanced to me and selected a six inch dagger with several chips in the blade. "Lift his head!" He called. They each took a fistful of my blue-grey hair and yanked my head up to face my doom.

"He said you have a pretty face. Well lets fix that." I tried to move, but to no avale, my body wouldn't, between the bloodloss as well as how numb my mind had become from the pain. I was detached from my flesh in a sence. He stepped forward and placed the jagged tip to my forehead and dragged it down slowly. Then with a laugh the devil himself would have been proud of he made anothe gash on the other side so they made an X crossing directly between my eyes. The now insane warden made his leave. While I battered and bloody as I was I was taken to my '_room_'. Ok less of a room more of a cell but it was all I remembered.

Conciousness eluded me as I drifted into a pain free black abyss. It was ultimate bliss as I hovered there, free of pain, of wounds and anything else that bothered me at any point in life.

I awoke the next day still caked in my own blood, which was an off copper in colour now. I got up staggering while I heard the damn dog whistle the warden blew every morning at seven at his bloody dogs. Then he began his rounds of waking us.

He walked by my cell suprised I suvrived the night to say the least. "So your alive aye welp?" he looked at my blood coated figure. "Come on. You need to be presentable." He opened the door and lead me to the wash area where a child-like woman was waiting to asist me.

Upon seeing us she got up from her work station. "Tend to this pup." The warden stated as he pushed me infront of him. She bowed to the demon and spoke in a timid voice, "yes my lord"

She came twards me and asked, "Child what did you do?" Sadness and pitty were clear in her eyes. I did not say, I just walked to meet her as the warden stepped out. "My name is Rayne." She had said taking my hand and lead me to the bath. "We're here." She said as if I couldn't tell, "Please undress and get in I'll be right back." Then She skipped out. I removed what little covering I posessed and slipped into the hot water less than gracefully. A sigh of relief left my lips at the feel of the heat around me.

"I'm back young one." Rayne commented walking back into the room with a basket, filled with soaps, towels, a new outfit for me, as well as a various things to clean wounds.

She grabbed a cup from the side of the tub and poured some of the water over my head. Just the water alone gave my hair back some of it's blue colour back. After a few rinses and she added the soap, which smelled like fresh rain to my hair. I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped my lips as she began to massage my scalp.

Rayne giggled while washing my hair I assumed due to the colour the soap turned. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of it all, the water (probally the only hot bath for awhile), the soft hands masaging my head, and now the soothing sound of a dwarven song than ran through my ears.

I had fallen asleep only to be awoke by a light tap upon my left sholder by Rayne. "Sir you may get out now. Please dry off and put the clean bottoms on. Again I will be right back, I forgot to grab dressingd for your wounds." With that she hurried out again.

The water around me was now an ashen grey with all the durt off my figure. I used the towel laid out for me to wipe off part of the water. Then I placed the towel down and bent to pull on my pants, thus I ripped open one of the sores on my chest and nearly howled in pain.

Rayne hurried back in to find myself holding a towel roughly to the wound. She smiled and lowered me into a chair. Once she had me seated she removed the towel from my chest, and dabbed another cloth with a substance from the darkest bottle she brought. It was a redorange in colour and stunk to high heaven. I knew what it was from that alone, and I also knew it would hurt. "It's only iodine sir." She stated quietly at the change of expressions on my face.

The change of expression on her sweet face told me sorry a million times over as she lightly dabbed the clothe on my chest. I could only clench my teath and hiss at the pain it caused. I did not want to yell and hurt the poor lass's ears. She began to sing again but this time it was in sorrow. Tears pricked the corrners of her eyes as she took another bottle and rubbed it's contents on the wound.

Her song ended as she raised the first cloth to clean my face, I spoke up. "No Miss Rayne. If you would please leave it be." She looked to the floor and spoke a silent ok, then took to banaging my chest. After she was finished she instructed me not to put much strain on the area, then helped me put the clean shirt on. Once finished Rayne walked me out to where the guards awaited me. "Come along trash you were requested for. Don't fuck this one up too." With a sigh I followed them, hopeing i could hold my tounge this time.

As I entered the room my eyes truely fixed themselves to his own. His bright amber-orange orbs captured mine which were a dull gold reflecting my past hardships. His tanned skin made mine appear far paler than it was. I was ivory, while he was gold that was the differance in our tones. His hair was a stunning silver, like the full moon on a cold winter's night. He was truely a captivating indivual.

He raised his hand and said, "Come hither young sir." For once I did not need jerked forward, but my feet moved upon their own accord to his call. It's like I'm the puppet and he's pulling the strings. His pleasent dimenor turned cold once he saw the mark on my face. He touched the raw exposed area receaving a hiss from me. He turne dto the warden, "Oryian, what is this? Beatings are to be kept to the back or the brest not the face." "I did nothing to the boy, MiLord." The warden said.

This was where we are supost to say we fought with another tennive or we did the damage ourselves. But the fire in that man's eyes when he turned and spoke to me, "I don't care what lies your required to tell. I want the truth of what happened." Still mesmorized by his amber eyes, I let the truth be known. "The warden did it as a punishment for disrespecting a customer." The warden's eyes had even more spite for me in them as he intrupted me. "Take no head to that one's words sir. He knows not what he speaks."

"Then why do his eyes hold no lies, and yet yours hold many Oryian?" His voice displayed part of his rage which his face was not. "Well, MiLord, You see..." The warden began only to be cut off by the others raised hand. "I want no excuses my friend. Just give me what I need to free this one form your grasp Oryian."

I was shocked. I was really getting out of this place. He Waved his hand as to have me follow which I did gladly. Once he had the work filled out we left, me a few steps behind as was my place. "_Sai _was it? Come along." He spoke snapping me out of my daydream. "Saix sir. And if it's not too much trouble may I kindly ask what is your name?" I asked quite timid for myself, because normally I would not address my superior. But for some reason I felt i should. And much to my luck he awnsered. Even thinking about it now, hearing that name spoken in his velvet smooth voice still makes me shiver. "Xemnas."

* * *

Kittenz: Wow this took a long time. Happy Holidays this is my gift to you all.

Xemnas: What Exactly Have You Done Number 21?

Kittenz: Just Shared A Story with the world is all. Hehe. *runs away

Xemnas: *Chaces with rave sticks

Demyx: Please Read and Review. I hope you have a great new year.


End file.
